Divide and Conquer: Revisited
by SweetXSacrifice
Summary: I know, I know, another D&C. But trust me, this one is different. But be warned, it's not a pretty day for Jack and Sam shippers...on the other hand, it is for other shippers. Muahahaha. Ha.


**Yes, it has been done many, many times. But I just felt a compelled, deep-rooted need to do another short drabble one shot. ******** Don't expect 100% quality in reading this, maybe 85%. Oh, and just to let any J/S shippers aware, I haven't been feeling that ship for awhile, I don't know why, but I'm not even remotely inspired in that direction. So without further adieu….**

Divide and Conquer: Revisited

The Colonel and I were in our respective quarters. Anise was still going through the time consuming process of testing the rest of SGC personnel for zatarc involvement. Colonel was resigned about the whole situation and offered to be the guinea pig for me. He claimed that my brain was more valuable than his ever would be. And well, he was right. But I still wished this had gone differently.

Looking out the small window in my current room, I see Martouf. Anise and another Tok'ra, Garshaw, is walking with him in the direction of the medical isolation room. The night before, Martouf had visited me in my guarded quarters.

He spoke with kind eyes and a passionate tongue. His words gave of a poetic prose, and I had begun to doubt that my feelings were only attributed to those of Jolinar's. Honestly hinding behind the guise of Jolinar was just that, a guise. Martouf had stayed late into the early morning.

Despite my past confusions involving the Colonel, I found myself believing that what happened on either side of that force shield on that Goual'd ship, the feelings were not mutually requited.

All these years of my seemingly undying devotion for the Colonel was a mere lustful thought. Nothing of substance was really there. And unfortunately it wasn't until that very moment last night where my heart's true affection lay.

Suddenly, Garshaw and Daniel came and released me from my, well let's face it, cell. Turns out Anise screwed up another one of her advanced technologies. I was beginning to doubt how primitive we really were compared to the Tok'ra. At least our stuff worked most of the time.

So with everyone having seemingly passed Anise's previously faulty equipment, the treaty ceremony was given the go ahead. Everyone was present including Martouf. Looking around, I noticed my observation was incorrect.

Just then the metal doors to the gate room opened and in waltzed Colonel O'Neil. He came to a rest beside me. Now was just the arrival of the President that everyone was waiting for. The Tok'ra High Council member that would be carrying out the treaty, Pergasus was perched on the red carpet at the gate ramp's edge.

Now the President made his entrance. I had failed to notice, but Colonel O'Neill had stealthily acquired an SP's handgun that was on his belt. Almost in a blur, Colonel stepped up and aimed for the President.

Before being able to fire, his intentions were returned unto him, tenfold.

The Tok'ra's mishap had cost us more the discomfort, it had cost us a friend. Colonel Jack O'Neill, was a Zatarc.

His shell of a body hit the cold metal floor. I was in an unpleasant stupor. My whole body started in an unstoppable quiver, unbeknownst to me, Martouf was at my side, pulling me away from the newly forming buzz, and chaos that had quickly entered the room.

Moving into a more tranquil area of the base, Martouf held me as I cried for a lost CO. But more than that, a lost friend and in some way, a lost family member.

That day in my life I had gained or realized a love and soulmate, and have lost a major and vital part of what made me who I am today.

And in this moment, Newton's third law of motion comes to mind,

"For every action, is an equal and opposite reaction."

((So there's my one shot. I just hated how D&C ended, and I had to rectify it in my mind somehow. And I know half of you probably hate me for killing off Jack and making Jack and Sam only having a strictly friends relationship, but….I don't apologize! Ha. Reviews would be nice. Plz and thanks! Oh and I know the details of the whole D&C may be somewhat/a lot off, but I haven't seen that episode for like a year…and this is fiction….lol.))


End file.
